helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
You on the day before submission
Info That gifted designer seems to have run into another bottleneck. Would you like to help her? It seems that Magda can't decide. Objective Go to Assembly Dinner and win the beauty contest.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +500 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Rebecca: Miss Ellenstein, this is the dress you ordered last time. Here is a semi-finished new dress. Try it on it and tell me how you feel about them. Please! Magda: Err… although I am used to being a free model every time I come to your store to pick up my clothes, but this time the expressions in your eyes is extremely terrifying… Rebecca: How come! You must be mistaken. What do you like the dress? Magda: The cut is neat and clean, the color also gives a simple and powerful feeling. It fits tightly but won’t make the wearer feel breathless. Definitely the work of Miss Rebecca, the senior designer from Rayorca! Rebecca: *Sneer*… Magda: Miss Rebecca? Rebecca: I know that is the case! The recent comments I get are all the same, complimenting the tailoring and sewing, or praising the color and pattern! Magda: Uh…… Rebecca: Senior designer! I am a designer, not a tailor who will only sew clothes according to the pattern! I, Rebecca Werchy, hasn’t had any inspiration recently! Magda: Wah! Please be nice, don’t shake me by my shoulder…! Rebecca: Inspiration! Idea! New stimulation! Please help me think about it, what elements have not been used before!? Magda: Hmm… Err… a long gown with elf element? Rebecca: Already used it last year. Magda: Ah, what about the tattoo of the demon? Sexy and handsome, very suitable for close-fitting design~ Rebecca: Good proposal, but it is a pity that this element has been out of date three years ago. Magda: Is the fashion world so harsh?? Isn’t it said that fashion has a cycle? You’d better start with the most common elements of everyday life, like the birds, the flowers, the robe of the Sky Church… Rebecca: Flower? The flowers used in fashion design are more than the flowers that really exist! The bird element has been used in the previous e… *cough*, has been used anyway! The robe of Sky Church has also been used! Anything else? Magda: Sea dwellers, Machinery, Sulla… Rebecca: Used, all have been used… What? The scale of sea dweller and the wings of Sulla? I’ve already used them even when I do not know what sea dweller and Sulla are… Magda: Don… don’t show me that desperate expression, let’s think about it! Hmm… Little Girl: Circus! Circus! Little Boy: The circus is coming! Magda: Wow! …Scare the crap out of me! Turns out it’s just the children running on the street… Rebecca: … Magda: Miss Rebecca? Rebecca: That’s it. Magda: Hmm… you hold my hand so tight that it hurts… Rebecca: That is it! Circus! I have not used the elements of the circus! No, not only me, no designer have ever used it in the last ten years…! Magda: I, I don’t understand… Miss Rebecca!? Where are you going?? Where should I put these fabrics?!? …How can she run away without saying anything! I planned to ask Miss Rebecca what to wear at the ball… But it’s been so late, I’d better go home now. I can’t be late for the ball tonight. Story Chat 2 Lady A: Oops, Miss Ellenstein is still eye-catching as always. I don’t know how many young gentlemen who just enter the social field tonight will fall under your dress~ Magda: (Sounds like I am some evil girl who deliberately deceived men, and she even speaks in such a loud voice!) You flattered me, madam. But my mother will be very happy to know that I get your appreciation~ Lady A: Mrs. Ellenstein? Magda: Yes. My mother always asks me to learn more from you about lady’s dress, such as your pendant… Story Root 2 Lady A: You really know all about the goods. This is the pigeon blood gems I queued for a whole year to get the chance to buy it. However, the jewellery craftsmen also said that only women with a lot of experiences can wear such a large piece of jewel. Miss Ellenstein may need some more experience. Magda: Hahaha, you are right, it seems that I still have a lot to learn from you. (I… I am so mad-! I’ll try another time!) Ends Story Root 1 Lady A: You really know all about the goods. This is the pigeon blood gems I queued for a while year to get the chance to buy it. Magda: The gems are indeed of good quality, but it seems that they are not quite commensurate with your dress today? And this shawl, I remember that when I see you last time, you were wearing the same… Lady A: S… Stop! Cough. I mean, Miss Ellenstein has a better taste than me. There is nothing I can teach you! I won’t bother anymore, please enjoy the ball, hehe, hehe~ Lady B: Have you seen it? That person is really… Noble A: It’s to bring disgrace on her own head to challenge the daughter of the Ellenstein family who is now in the limelight. Lady B: I agree. Her dress must be very expensive, I can tell that it’s from the famous designer called Rebecca. Noble A: No wonder Ms. Rebecca also came to this dance ball today. Turns out she comes to sing the praises of Miss Ellenstein! Lady B: Maybe it’s Miss Ellenstein who comes to sing the praises of Ms. Rebecca, listen to me… Lady A: Dar… Darn it! Magda: She runs away… Although she is the one who provoked the whole thing, but I kind of feel sympathetic for her to be judged by others. Is Miss Rebecca here as well? I am wondering where she is. I’d better have a search here. … … Rebecca: …Yes, so… Magda: Ah, found it. Good evening, Miss Rebecca. Rebecca: If you can… Magda: (Miss Rebecca’s expression is so serious! It seems that she hasn’t heard my voice at all…) Miss Rebecca! Rebecca: Miss Ellenstein? When did you come? Anonymous Man: Oh? This is your friend? Not bad! Not bad… She looks more wealthy than you! Magda: Ah!? Rebecca: Sir, Miss Ellenstein is an important guest of mine. You’d better pay attention to your wording. Magda: Sir…? Anonymous Man: Miss? Guest? Is so, she is actually from a noble family? This is really… good… Don’t be angry at me. There is no way for poor people like me to have received good education. How do the nobles usually do? My greetings and my best regards, Miss Ellenstein~ Magda: …My greetings, distinguished gentleman. This person makes me feel so uncomfortable…) Anonymous Man: Distinguished! Hahaha! Sounds good! But I am just a shabby circus owner! I have no money, Miss! The world is hard! Alas! I really envy you that you can wear jewellery and eat luxuriously! Rebecca: Alright, cut out the non-sense. Miss Ellenstein, as you can see, I am discussing the cooperation with the circus owner. If things go smoothly… Circus Owner: By the way, speaking of it, Miss Rebecca, things can be a bit difficult. Rebecca: Difficult? What is wrong? Haven’t we agreed on the price? Circus Owner: Alas, due to the Sulla Crisis this year, our circus was chased away just after we settled down outside the town. You know, our circus is on tour. If we can’t hold any performance here, we won’t make any money! My heart ache once thinking about this… Rebecca: Wait – wait a minute, then why didn’t you tell me before? What about my outfits for the next season? There are thousands of girls waiting for my outfits! Magda: Ah, so the children were so happy this morning must because they saw the circus camping outside the town? (Now the circus can’t perform, they must be disappointed…) Circus Owner: Children? Oh, most of them are the naughty kids from the slums. Of course they are happy. If we perform outside the town, they can climb up the tree and peek at the show even if they can’t afford to watch it inside! Shit! The blame should be on the City Assembly… Magda: You mentioned the City Assembly? Circus Owner: Yes, those who ask us to remove the tent were from the City Assembly! Humph, I can still remember their faces. If I meet these people who stay in my way to wealth… Magda: …I see. I can help you ask if there is any other chance for you to perform in Finsel. However, please remember that this is not for you, but for the kids who are looking forward to the circus performance. Circus Owner: What!? You can help!? That’s for sure, for the kids, for the kids! The kids are the cutest thing in the world. I like kids very much! Magda: … Rebecca: I also want to thank you, Miss Ellenstein. If there is anything I can do, please tell me without hesitation. Circus Owner: Yes, that’s right! Tell me directly if there’s anything I can help! Magda: Uh… I, I’ll try my best. Please don’t stay so close… Story Chat 3 Magda: Circus, I seem to have seen it when I was very young. What is inside? What are the performances? I can’t remember anything now… However, it must be a very exciting performance since the kids are so looking forward to it. In short, I’ll help them since I’ve already promised. Who in the city Assembly might be able to help me…? Category:Circus Night Event Category:Event Quests